Yugioh! Clashshipping Meme!
by rei-jikitsune21
Summary: My second  and actually finished  meme but this time for the lovable pair: clashshipping! Please enjoy the violence, cursing, and suggestive themes in my second take of the Yugioh meme :3


**A/N:** While, I was doing my general yugioh meme for my other account I got hit with the sudden idea to do another one for this account! There's not much out there for Clashshipping so I thought why not show my newfound love for this crazy cool pairing? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own but I seriously wish I did! That way Yugioh would be a yaoi manga and anime and have loads of smexing scenes and, and…Damn, I don't own TT_TT

**Warnings: **very suggestive themes here, cursing, and yami sexiness XD X3 Rated M for safety reasons *evil laughter*

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! Clashshipping MEME! <strong>o(^▽^)o

**Who's your favorite character (s)?**

Since this is a clashshipping meme it will have to be Yami and Malik ^^

**What would happen if you and this/these characters met?**

Rei-ji: *stares*

Malik and Yami: *stares back*

Rei-ji: *nosebleeds and passes out on the floor*

Malik: *gleefully* Oh, look at all that blood! *turns to Yami* What are you doing?

Yami: *holding a phone* Calling for an ambulance! She might die!

(AWWW! Thank you Yami! *glomps him* Btw, I seriously think this could happen too as well as what happened in my other meme…^^;)

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms! How would they react?**

I still don't read much of other fandoms so….I'll just randomly chose something. Out of a hat!

Malik and Yami ran for their lives as a horde of vampires followed in their wake.

"How the hell—did we—get here?" Yami gasped out, dashing across the forest grounds for all he was worth. (Flee, Yami, flee! Mwahahaha! *ahem* Please, carry on….)

"How the fuck should—I—know?" Malik grounded out, making a turn around some trees and nearly falling down because of the sudden action. "Just keep run—" He skidded to a stop, causing Yami to nearly run him over.

"_What are you doing?"_ Yami nearly shrieked, tugging at the yami's arm but Malik refused to budge. "Idiot, we have to get out…of…here…."

Yami turned to what had Malik rooted to the spot and stopped trying to move him. Standing several feet in front of them was a very tall man in a red suit and hat…pointing a sliver gun right at them. For one of the few moments in Yami's life, he seriously worried about his (frequently risked) life span on the earth.

(This fandom is Hellsing)

**PAIRINGS!XD  
>Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovebirds?<strong>

The answer would be Clashshipping, for this meme is dedicated to them (o^^o)

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for each other?**

"I think I might possibly love you," Yami muttered into the pillows. "Almost…if not a little…."

Malik chuckled as he lay beside his embarrassed partner. "I love you, too," he said lightheartedly, wrapping his arms around the little body and placing a soft kiss on Yami's shoulder.

Yami had no idea if the tombkeeper really meant it or not.

**What would their first date be like?**

Malik ducked under a pile bushes, accompanied by his hikari and Bakura. "Alright, we only got one shot to take down the Pharaoh and his pathetic sidekicks."

His two men nodded, holding their laser guns closer to themselves.

"Now all we need is an opening…."

-On the other side of the field-

Yami stood behind a tree, his laser gun held close to his chest as he checked his surroundings. He could clearly see his Aibou and Jou despite the dark and made a single for the two teens to come towards him.

Relying his plan of action to the boys, they quickly set up their formation. Yami knew exactly where his boyfriend was….It was all about the element of surprise now.

Five seconds went by…then fifteen…finally….

"ATTACK!"

Lights of different colors went off as the players shot up from their respective hiding place. Yami saw Jou's vest go off as well as Marik's; he took out Bakura while Malik shot Yuugi out of the game leaving the him and Malik the last ones standing.

Their guns pointed at the other, Yami was ready to pull the trigger when a loud clap was heard followed by a streak of lightening…which was then followed by a torrential downpour of rain.

"It's a tie!" Jou shouted.

"The hell it is!" Yami shouted back, shooting Malik in the chest, effectively setting the teen's vest to light up. "Rain or no rain, I will still win this."

**Now…Dress your favorite characters as EACH OTHER 8D!**

"Don't even think about it," warned Yami. He glared at the hungry look Malik was currently giving him, trying his damnest not to blush.

"I'm not thinking anything," Malik said in a sickeningly sweet voice which was canceled out once he began to lick his lips, edging closer to the crimson-eyed teen. "My outfit looks _extremely_ well on you…."

Yami took a step back, looking anywhere but the obvious tent in Malik's black leather pants. "Thanks," he replied weakly. "You too…" he added as an afterthought.

"_Yami_…."

_Oh, Ra…._

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8! TEH HORROR!**

The pitiful fool that had stolen Yami's Dark Magician was practically skipping down an alleyway, holding the prized card in his hands as he chanted in a sing-song voice, "It's mine! It's mine! It's finally mine!"

If the foolish thief had taken the time to pull out of his short-lived victory high, he would've noticed that the alleyway was no longer inhabited and the air was becoming cooler with each step he took, the shadows becoming more prominent. It wasn't until he noticed the fog of his breath that he stilled. Looking around his surroundings, he realized that he had no idea where the hell he was…which was impossible considering he lived in this part of town for years.

A sound was heard from behind the thief and he swiftly turned to it, his heart racing as he tried to find what made the sound but saw nothing.

"W-who's there?" he managed to ask. The coldness was thickening it seemed, clawing at his chest and below, rooting him to the spot.

Another sound was made causing the guy to snap his head to where he thought it was coming from.

Panicking now, the thief used what little courage he had left and shouted at the empty space. "Alright! Enough already! Show yourself you coward!"

"Coward?" said a smooth, baritone voice. "I think you're the coward here…"

From the shadows stepped a teenager with wild spiky hair and blood-red eyes that seemed to glow in the surrounding darkness. He had a dangerous air about him and the thief quickly deduced that the dark and chilly atmosphere was coming from this short person.

"What the fuck do you want, huh?" the thief shouted. "Lose your mommy?"

The kid made a tsk-ing sound as another man came out of the shadows; this one was taller than the first with spiky, pale blond hair…and carrying a nasty looking rod with a spiked ball at its end.

The thief gulped. _Mother in heaven…._

The smaller teen didn't pay much attention to the newcomer, keeping his attention on the thief's eyes. "You have something of mine and I would like it back," he said pleasantly. "Now we can do this the easy way…or the worst way; it doesn't really matter to me. I just want my card back where it belongs. Which do you choose?"

"Fuck off!" the thief yelled. "You think you can scare me with your fucking mind tricks? You're just a kid!"

Said kid made another tsk-ing sound as the blond kid move towards him. "Worst way, then. Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

The last thing the pathetic thief saw was an the spiked ball coming increasing close in his ranged of vision.

-Back at the Kame Game Shop-

Yami smiled happily as he held his prized card back in hands. "Nice work you did back there, Malik," he said to the teen who currently had his arms wrapped around his waist and was leaning against him.

Malik smirked. "You weren't too bad yourself…for a goody-two shoes."

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"Do you hate me now?" asked Atem, following the white-haired kid down a river's bank.

"Yes," Bakura replied immediately.

"How about now?"

"Still yes."

"Now?"

"By the love of Ra, would you just _go away!"_

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Yami, we're not getting all of that," Yuugi said sternly.

Said teen looked at the stuff he had unceremoniously dumped into the shopping cart. "Why not?"

"There all sweet!" Yuugi said. "Do you want us to get fat or something?"

"But, Aibou—"

"No buts! Put 'em back!"

"….All of them?"

Yuugi looked back at the cart. "Well…I guess we can keep this one…and this one….Oh! And this one too…."

**Joey took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Kaiba stared at the television screen in a daze, muttering the one thought he could only manage. "How? _How_ could this have _happened?"_

Yami patted the former CEO on the back as Malik turned off the TV. "Look at the brightside," Yami said reassuringly. "You can actually sleep like a normal person and—even better—get a life."

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Malik and Yami totally rocked the DDR scene, effectively dominating over Bakura's, Marik's and even Kaiba's score. No one could withstand their sheer awesomeness!

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

**My Boo by Usher (seriously this is the song that popped up ^^;)**

Malik stood with his back pressed against the wall, his gaze intent as he watched his ex-boyfriend, Yami, walk out of a bakery. He hadn't seen him for five months and yet he still felt as if Yami was his, despite the fact that the teen now had someone else.

Without thinking, he pushed himself off from the wall and made his way to the bakery where Yami was talking to the cook. Once the smaller male was done talking, Malik made his presence known.

An intake of breath was heard as Yami locked eyes with Malik's, holding him in place. At first, Yami was going to just turn and walk away but something held him back.

Malik spoke first. "You look well, Yami."

Yami shifted his gaze away, unable to look directly into those lavender eyes that seemed to reawaken the fire inside of him. "Yes; You too."

Malik cutted right to the chase. "So, you have someone else who shares your bed, hm?"

"It's not like that," refuted Yami, quickly returning his gaze back towards the man. "We're taking it slow...not that who I share my bed is any of your concern now."

Malik clicked his tongue at the (very true) statement. "Yes, you're right...I'm just merely stating that despite whoever it is you date, they can't have you the way I can."

Yami growled. "Look, we haven't seen each other for a long time so don't think you have the right to-" he was cut off when Malik stepped into his personal space, cupping his chin in those firm hands and titling it up to meet the tombkeeper's burning gaze.

"Oh, I think I do..." he whispered, so very close to Yami's lips. "I know for the time being you are someone else's but, no matter what, you will always be mine. Remember that when you're single again."

Tearing himself from Malik's grip, Yami backed away, his heart pounding incredibly loud as he stammered, "I-I have to g-go now."

Malik nodded and watched as his ex left him there, a smug look in his eyes.

He was going to have him back. That the tombkeeper was certain of.

**Phew! Now that THAT is over with...I tagged anyone who reads this! XD**


End file.
